beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph
Joseph (ユスフ Yusuf) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is a member of the Saint Shields, Mariam's younger brother. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Vanishing Moot. Appearance Joseph is a young looking boy with green hair and matching eyes. He wears the Saint Shields uniform. Personality History The village that he, Ozuma, Dunga and Mariam come from believe that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Joseph challenged Ray Kon to a battle in his hometown where Ray was training kids how to Beyblade. Joseph won the match and Ray wrote to Kenny about the whole matter. When Mariam challenged Max for a second time Joseph came to help and was quickly followed by Ray. The tag match started and Joseph & Mariam defeated them with ease. When the scientists showed up during the rematch between Dunga and Kai, Ozuma sent Joseph to find out what they were up to. Joseph found out that the scientists were making Cyber Bit-Beasts, but fortunately, they weren't working. The Saint Shields had to work fast to keep the Bladebreakers from losing their Bit-Beasts to the scientists. He was the chosen one to sneak into and out of the Psychic hideouts to see what they were up to. During the Bladebreakers' training, he challenged Ray for Driger but was defeated this time thanks to Hilary's warning to Ray. After Dunga stole Driger, Kai challenged Dunga for it, once Kai gained the advantage Joseph jumped along with Ray. Joseph & Dunga were ultimately defeated by the two. Joseph & Mariam entered the world championship as a team but were eliminated by the merciless part hunters, King & Queen. Relationships Mariam Mariam is Joseph's older sister and teammate. He can often annoy her at some point. Ozuma Ozuma is Joseph's teammate and leader. They're often seen together. Dunga Dunga is Joseph's teammate. Ray Beyblade Joseph's Beyblade is Vanishing Moot. It is a green tall base blade with a double blade attack ring for added strength. Like Mariam, he received Vanishing Moot from her Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the bit-beasts away. The combination of the two is perfect for Joseph's hit & run style. Beybattles Quotes * Just wait, Ray. This battle is going to get even more intense! * Joseph. The name's Joseph, pal! * Can't you see we're busy? Do us a favor, Ray? Stay out of this! * You wanna know? Stick around and maybe we'll teach you a thing or two. * I beat you once, I'll do it again! * We didn't settle the score then, but maybe we can take care of it right here. * You better think again. I don't think there's anyone who can predict the power of our bit-beasts. Now imagine the power of Dragoon, Dranzer and Draciel fell into the wrong hands, there wouldn't be anyone in the world strong enough who can beat it. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Joseph, see Joseph/Gallery. Trivia *Joseph resembles Kyoya Tategami from the Metal Saga. de:Joseph Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters